callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a hidden game-mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIiZop7kcQI It is the third of five Zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked by typing 3ARC UNLOCK into the CIA computer (this will unlock "Five" and all Campaign levels too) or by entering DOA (this just unlocks Dead Ops and nothing else) Upon first entering the game the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy is unlocked. Bonus Rooms The Room of Fate Between rounds 13 and 15, the player will enter The Room of Fate which will grant one of four different permanent Fates - or power ups - to the player for the rest of the game. Regardless of how many players are in the game, each player will receive one Fate each. The Fates are as follows: *The Fate of Firepower - Grants a permanent Death Machine as the player's default weapon. Picking up another Death Machine will not affect the player's gun, however picking up other weapons will swap the player's gun to the weapon picked up; the gun will then revert back to the Death Machine. It is always the second arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Furious Feet - Grants permanent Boots to the player, permanently increasing their speed, and three lightning bolts every round (though these will not stack). Picking up further Boots will not affect the player's running speed. It is always the fourth arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Fortitude - Grants the player the ability to use power ups, vehicles, and weapons for twice the duration. On top of this, the player's multiplier will reset to x2 upon death rather than x1. It is always the first arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Friendship - Gives the player a chicken to be used permanently. This Fate also extends the duration of any further chickens picked up similar to The Fate of Fortitude. It is always the third arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The order for choosing the player's fate are as follows: The first arrow that appears = Fortitude, the second arrow that appears = Firepower, the third arrow that appears = Friendship, and the fourth arrow that appears = Furious Feet. *NOTE: Some people when in the room of fate can see all four arrows show up while others with different screen settings may only see two or three. It is advisable to play with someone who can see all four in order to correctly choose the player's fate for the rest of the game. In order to see all 4 arrows you must do the following:Flip the HD switch in the back of the xbox to Standard Definition. Then go to system settings on your xbox and make sure that you are playing on 480p and Normal screen setting. The Bonus Room The Bonus Room is, as the name implies, a bonus room which grants the player(s) four piles of treasure. This room is found by choosing the correct path, however, these rooms are located differently each game so there is no specific path the player can take. The treasure largely consists of the general treasure found throughout the game but also may consist of gems to very largely increase the player's multiplier. Two to three weapons and/or power ups may also be found in this room. This room does not count towards a round in terms of the leaderboards. The Armory The Armory is another kind of bonus room which, upon entry, grants all players random guns and power ups to pick up rather than treasure. These rooms are found by choosing the correct path, however, there is no specific path to take as these rooms are located differently each game. The bonuses include, but are not limited to, bombs, dashes, chickens and vehicles. The Armory, like the Bonus Room, does not count as a round in terms of the leaderboard. Access It is found by breaking free of the chair in the main menu, by hitting the triggers alternately very quickly (Space bar on the PC. LT and RT on Xbox 360. L2 and R2 on PS3. But on the Wii the player must shake the nunchuck and Wii remote repeatedly(Not available on Wii). The player must then locate a computer which holds the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The game is accessed by using the keyboard on the computer (against the wall behind the torture chair) and typing "DOA". After accessing DOA for the first time, it can be found on the list of Zombies maps and can be played anytime online. The player can also type in the cheat 3ARC UNLOCK, which also unlocks all single player missions. Trivia *The "Yellow" character model uses the character model of a HazMat suit-clad CIA operative, reused from the level "Rebirth". *The "Green" character uses the character model of the people who pick the player up at the end of the mission "Numbers" *The "Blue" character uses a Soviet Spetsnaz character model. *Once the player reaches level 40, they will fight the Cosmic Silverback. If the player defeats him, the game starts over, but the zombies are tougher. There are no more challenge rounds past round 40 besides the second cosmic silverback round at round 80 in which there are 2 cosmic silverbacks. *It is possible to see in First person but not shoot. This is possible on the PC version using the "noclip" cheat during DOA. *When playing online, players can be downed, like in real Zombies, when they have no extra lives left and they are hit. They are revived after one minute of being downed, or instantly if they steal the life of one of their teammates. *Surprisingly, the M16 can be seen on the loading screen of DOA. It's never used as the players standard weapon or as pick-ups. *Dead Ops Arcade features the most enemies in the entire zombie series, the only enemies not included are the Pentagon Thief, George A. Romero, Space Monkeys (which would have no purpose in DOA) and the Imperial Zombies (which are essentially, normal zombies) from Shi No Numa. Video Walkthrough Gallery File:Engineeruntoten.png|Engineer untoten File:Engineerzombie.png|Another view of the undead engineer File:Dead_Ops_Screen.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade in the level select screen References second cosmic silverback boss round (Round 80) Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies